


I don't know how to breathe around you

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Parenting, Coming Out, Crying, Eventual Smut, First Time, First Time writing Smut, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Panic Attacks, Sad Alec, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Alec and his family have just moved across the country and this means starting a new school which Alec is really not looking forward to. When he first arrives he meets Magnus who is proudly out as bisexual and relentlessly flirts with Alec but nobody knows that Alec is gay. He tries to navigate through it all but messes up on the way and hurts a lot of peoples feelings and his own.





	I don't know how to breathe around you

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing something so long and with smut so its probs really bad sos

Alec Lightwood rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the new house. It was big, beautiful and a place that his parents had dreamed of living in for so long. There was a big and secure gate and the whole building was 3 storeys high. He grabbed some of his boxes he needed to take to his room out of the moving truck and walked up the vast amount of stairs to make it up to his bedroom. Placing the boxes in his room he looked around and felt overwhelmed at the size of the room. He thought of his friends back at his old house and how much he'll miss them. He thought about his role as the quaterback of the team and how well his classes were going as he cursed at the thought of never seeing anyone from there ever again. There were a few people he felt close to but, in all honesty, he never felt himself. He's still heavily closeted even with his family not knowing and didn't feel like he would ever tell anyone. He unpacked some of his clothes into his wardrobe and then placed some random crap onto his beside table. He sat down on his bed and sunk into the mattress. 

A knock on the door woke Alec from his brooding moment. He groaned and looked up and pretended he didn't hear anything. 

"Alec. Let me innnn." Alec recognised the voice as his sister Isabelle but still refused to get up from where he was to let her in as he had locked the door behind him and had just got comfortable. Isabelle continued to knock and eventually Alec had to give in. He got up and unlocked the door and glared at his sister.

"What!" He shouted with a harsh tone and he turned back around and went straight back into his bed. 

"Hello to you too." Isabelle mumbled and followed her brother and sat beside him. "No need to be so grumpy Alec. We've only had to move half way across the country days before our senior year, not even a big deal." 

"It's not funny." Alec laid down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling and groaned. "They are just SELFISH. To tear us away from everything we ever knew for, what, their dream. What about us? They could've waited until we moved out or something. It's not fair."

Isabelle sighed and led beside him. "Jace is not happy either. He and that girl from his 'book club' had to separate. I had to leave people behind too but Alec everything will be ok. I'll have your back, I have since the beginning." She smiled at him and then shook her head at his frown. "I bet you'll find the 'one' soon. Somewhere in this new town. She'll be funny and powerful with beautiful styled hair and the most golden eyes. She'll feel magic. You'll be happy for once." Izzy laughed and looked at her brother with empathy behind her eyes. "I know you find this kind of change hard Alec but we'll get through it. Ok?"

"Ok Iz." He disregarded the comments about his love life as he definitely knew that there was nobody out there for him. He gave her a small smile and just laid there as he just felt more and more overwhelmed. He took some deep breaths as he began to think about his new school. What if this is where people found out about his sexuality? What if no-one liked him anymore? He felt more and more nervous as he bit down on his lip and closed his eyes to stop the tears falling. 

"It's ok Alec- breathe." Isabelle placed her hand on his shoulder. "You'll be fine. Do you need some space or do you want me to stay?" She asked, always knowing the right thing to ask. Alec was forever for Isabelle and would be lost without her. 

"Need- space. Sorry." Alec sighed. He felt guilty pushing her away as she was such a comfort but he needed to sort himself out before going downstairs to face everyone for 'family dinner'. 

"It's ok Alec- no need to apologise. I'll see you in a bit." She got up and walked away. She left Alec on the bed and began to sort out her own clothes. She texted some of her old friends and was on call to one of them. Alec listened from his room and his heart fluctuated as he realised nobody from back there had said a proper goodbye or call him to check he was ok. Maybe his popularity was a facade and nobody truly had any feelings towards him. They all loved Isabelle and Alec began to believe they only hung out with him to get to her. Alec groaned and put the pillow over his head and let himself cry a little to just express his feelings in a healthy way. 

Alec was the last to make it downstairs to family dinner. He reluctently sat down and felt everyone staring at him. He looked around the table and looked back down when he noticed his father's glare. 

"You're late. Again. I thought a new house would bring around a new attitude Alec but you're still acting the same. You're the oldest here and you're meant to lead. I expect a lot more responsiblity later. I expect someone of grace and enthusiasm to be the one who takes over me. You're never going to make it anywhere in life or this family if you don't get that act of yours up." His father, Robert, ranted at him as soon as Alec had begun eating. 

"Father.. It's just dinner." Alec mumbled. He was sick and tired of everything being related to power and how he is supposed to run the family buisness and how he needs to create this perfect reputation for the Lightwood family.

"I don't want to hear you talking back Alec! Who do you think you are? You should respect your father." His mother, Maryse, shouted. She glared at him and Alec lowered down in his seat. 

"I'm sorry." He spoke quietly and went back to eating his dinner. Jace sighed and looked over at Isabelle who looked angry at her parents. 

They all ate their food in silence at the new grand table that had been set up by the movers a day prior. The table was long and white and filled up most of the dining room. There were acsents of colour with a bowl of frut in the middle. There was lack of other colours in the dining room and the whole room felt monochromatic and lonely and didn't feel like a home. Alec sighed. He finished his plate and placed his knife and fork down and was dismissed by his father. His parents were very traditonal and would disapprove of Alec's lifestyle if he told them and after that rant of his father he felt he was pushed back into the closet even more. He got up into his room and sat in the dark on his bed. 

His brother pushed his way into his room around 5 minutes later. "Alec! You gotta know what dad said isn't true. You're more than enough." 

Alec laughed at his younger brother. "Is it? I don't even know anymore. I can't wait to move out of here Jace. I can't wait to get away from him. It's true that I'm not going to get far in this 'family' as i'm going to leave." 

"Alec.." Jace sighed. He sat in front of him. "You are worthy. Please don't listen to dad." 

Jace had always been awkward when Alec had these moments but Alec appreciated everything he did with him. Jace reassured Alec about his personality and that he was an amazing person. He was always there for him and tried his best to be understanding. Alec knew this and always felt better around his sibling. 

Alec smiled at his brother. "I try not to Jace but it's everyday he does it to me. I can never be good enough for him or even mum. I don't get it."

"You're good enough for everyone else." Jace smiled but felt a lot of empathy for his brother. "Well- I'll go to sleep. We start tomorrow and you're driving."

Alec was woken up by his two siblings arguing over the bathroom. Alec rubbed his eyes and managed to pick out the most boring outfit from his wardrobe. A plain white tee with some skinny jeans on the bottom. His jacket was black also and his hair was only brushed but not styled in any way. He managed to get a small bit of breakfast. He sat in his car 10 minutes when his siblings finally jumped in. He listened to them chatting in the back with a smile on his face. It took them about 25 minutes to get there and his siblings get out before he can even turn the engine off.

Alec locked the car and walked behind Jace and Isabelle. A ginger girl approached the trio and introduced herself as 'Clary'. The boy next to her introduced himself as 'Simon' and looked over Isabelle a bit too much. Instead of being involved in the conversation Alec moved on. Jace took Clary by the hand and shook it and smirked. He flirted with her relentlesly and then agreed for a tour around the school. Clary questioned the fact that Jace said there were 3 of them and Jace looked confused and then turned around to notice Alec walked off. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Clary with a smirk. 

Alec was overwhelmed at the size of the school. It was huge and filled with a bunch of different classes and was just a maze beginning to happen. He was walking around trying to find reception when a boy walked past him. Alec mustered the courage to ask where he should go. 

"Uh- hello?" Alec asked, stuttering a little with his words. He gulped as the boy turned around. He was beautiful. The boy had highlights in his hair and his outfit was unique and fit his physice perfectly. Alec took a deep breath and looked over the boy's body and blushed badly as he noticed his mistake. He wore a stunning necklace and his fingers were covered in rings that made Alec weak. 

"Well hello to you." The boy smirked. He offered a hand. "I'm Magnus Bane and I'm certainly looking forward to know you," 

Alec gulped. He took Magnus' hand and then bit his lip to try and hide his smile. 

"What is your name sweetie?" Magnus smiled even more. "I'm certian you are new as I would especially remember you." He held Alec's hand and didn't let go at all. He stared into Alec's eyes and winked straight at him, liking what he saw.

Alec widened his eyes. "Uh- A-Alec. Alec L-Lightwood." He let go of Magnus' hand and then looked to his feet. "I'm- uh- wondering where the- uh reception is?"

"I'll show you to it!" He smiled at Alec and clearly was checking Alec out which made him good but also nervous.

"A-Are you sure?" Alec put his hands in his pockets of his jacket and didn't make eyecontact. "It's ok- I- I don't want to be a burden or anything and- or get in the way or anything," He repeated himself as he began to get nervous around this beautiful man and his blush grew even more prominet on his face.

Magnus smirked. He walked closer to Alec to look him in the eyes and whispered to him. "It would be my pleasure Alec," 

Alec began to feel weak in his knees. He giggled a little, which surprised him, and his hands were shaking. "Well that is -uh- very kind." Magnus began to walk and Alec followed behind him. Magnus had this aura around him that Alec felt attracted to him. He felt magical, something out of this world, and Alec wanted to learn everything about him. They both made it to reception and the woman gave Alec his timetable for the year and told Magnus that he should be in homeroom already.

"Well it seems that me and Alexander here are in the same homeroom. It's just fate miss, I need to be his arm and show him this huge school. He must feel so lost and I am just here to be a bit of assistance." He smoothly spoke and brushed some hair out of his face and his rings glistened in the sunlight and Alec felt like he was going to faint. 

Both of them walked towards the class and were greeted with stares as they walked in. They sat at the back as they had just made it in time to not be considered late. Alec was surprised that Magnus sat next to him when he seemed very popular as people kept approaching him and asking him how his summer was. Alec kept looking at his makeup and how well it suited him. His eyeliner just made those golden eyes stand out more. A blonde girl walked up to them and Magnus' face screwed up a little. It was clear that Magnus wasn't too keen. 

"Hello- I'm Lydia Branwell. Pleased to meet you. What is your name?" She spoke directly to Alec. "I see that Bane has already got his hands on you-,"

"Uh- I'm not sure what you are on about. Magnus helped me find my way earlier. I am grateful as otherwise I would still be wondering the hallway. Anyway- uh- I'm Alec." He put a hand out for her to shake which she accepted. She raised her eyebrows about how defensive Alec got but still offered her number to him which Alec hesitantly accepted as to try and seem more hetrosexual. Lydia seemed nice. He didn't want to lead her on about anything but perhaps he could forever pretend he wasn't gay. 

Magnus glared at the exchange and bit his lip in his anger. He hated Branwell as she always seemed to have it out for Magnus and would steal any boy that Magnus had any attatchment towards; straight or not. Magnus always liked a challenge. He had just ended a relationship with the devil, Camille, and was ready to move on with the very attractive Lightwood. He had hope due to Alec checking him out and blushing earlier. He still had some hope as he noticed Alec was much more flustered with Magnus. Lydia finally walked away and Alec turned to Magnus.

"Thanks for having my back there Alexander.." Magnus whispered in his ear. Magnus laughed a little in his head as he felt Alec's shivers. 

Alec wanted to cuddle back into Magnus. He felt so safe with him and the way he called him Alexander made his heart skip a beat. 

"Anything- uh- I mean- you did help me- before with the whole thing- just telling the truth. I wondered if I could have your number too- just- uh- because- you seem like you'd be a good-uh- friend and I need to get to know people and stuff-," Alec smiled at Magnus and hoped no-one else heard as he didnt want people to think he was gay. 

"Well- of course." Magnus grinned. He wanted Alec. Alec was handsome and sweet but Magnus wasn't sure if Alec was out or if he was even gay. Magnus had hoped, presumed, he was due to the way they were acting. He felt like Alec was flirting back to his advances and any straight guy would immediately turn him away. He put his phone number in Alec's and saved his name with a heart. "I'm sure I will be hearing from you."

A month later and Alec and Magnus talked everyday. Alec occasionaly spoke to Lydia and they had even publically gone on a date but Alec felt nothing and explained to Lydia that he felt like this which did disappoint her but she understood. Alec got in an argument with Isabelle when she told him that he messed up. He had told her that she needed to stop butting in with his love life which she sort of respected even though she tried to set him up a lot of times with her new friends. Isabelle was very popular already. Jace had got a date with Clary and even he had made popularity in the school. Jace and Clary were the cutest couple in the school for a lot of people.

Isabelle had become a cheerleader straight away and had told Alec that they were eventually holding some football tryouts. Alec went over to the field later in the day and found the coach and asked if he could join in even though he was running a little later. The couch agreed and Alec went and got changed to join in. 

Magnus brings his friend Catarina to the school field. They climb in the seats surrounding the football field and Cat groans. "Why are we here again?"

"Honestly- Cat- you'll see in a sec. He's the most hot boy I've ever SEEN! Better looking than anyone you'll ever know and he totally checked me out and I got his number ON HIS FIRST DAY. We text like everyday now and I think I totally have the hots for him." Magnus gaped when Alec walked out. Alec had only worn baggy clothes and the kit he is wearing for football showed off his body perfectly. He had massive muscles which made Magnus fan himself. "I want those around ME." 

"Calm down Magnus." Catarina laughed. "He is pretty attractive. Certinaly not the most popular Lightwood though. I think that role goes to Isabelle. They all live in this massive mansion in the rich part of the time. Their parents run this buisness or something and not one of the siblings has invited people around. I hear it's quite shady."

"How do you already have so many infomation?" Magnus rolled his eyes. "And I think he's most likely got the hots for me. I'll go speak to him after the game you'll see. Also- Alec is not shady at all. He's nervous and cute and HOT and I don't care what his family is like because I swear he really does like me. I'm not falling for the wrong one here." 

Alec played well in the end and was offered to join the team which he was greatful for. Magnus had been cheering him on, quietly, the whole game whilst others were shouting about all the player's peformances. Magnus didn't know much about the game but he enjoyed the look of it. Magnus wasn't sure if Alec got a part on the team but the smile he walked out with suggested that it was good news. Alec walked out of the field with his bags and Magnus jumped out his seat and towards him as Catarina waited and watched from further away.

"Hello dear Alexander. I assume it's good news?" Magnus smirked. "It certinaly looked good from the sidelines. Very.. very good." Magnus winked. 

Alec blushed. He was so happy that someone so popular took notice in him. Everyone seemed to know Magnus and Alec had even made a few friends through him. He talked to Ragnor sometimes yet hadn't met the imfamous Catarina as she had been away in the beginning of the year on some short exchange programe. He looked at Magnus in the eyes and genuinely smiled. "Yeah it was good- yeah- uh. Good. Fine. Thanks for watching and cheering me on- it- it made me play better." He looked at Magnus and just wanted to lean forward and make some sort of movement and kiss him. "I was- wondering- if I could sit with you at lunch. I-I haven't made many friends, I know it's been a month and all but I'm not the best at all that, and I don't want to be that loser that tags along with his sister. If-If that's ok with Cat- I'm assuming that's Cat and all-,"

"You noticed me? I didn't think you would see me in the huge crowd," Magnus was quite shocked actually. "And- yeah. Cat won't mind. Alec- you've sat with us for a bit now. You're our friend. You don't have to ask to sit with us anymore." Magnus chuckled. "But- I was actually wondering if you wanted to sit alone with me today. I dont know why. I just want to like- sit only with you. I love chatting to you and that-"

"Yeah- we- we could sit on our own. Yeah- Talk." Alec stuttered and didn't make much sense. 

"Well I'll see you at lunch then Alexander." Magnus put a hand on his bicep and smiled wide. "I'm looking forward to it."

Alec felt like he forgot to breathe. "Yeah.." He stared at Magnus as he walked away and felt like he could just faint. He just stood there and watched Magnus and felt his heart begin to beat faster. He felt like he had immediatley fell in love with the one and only. His breath began to pick up as he felt scared as if he and Magnus were to have a thing then his siblings would see and they would out him to their parents. He was about to start to run when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to Isabelle. 

"Did I just see that?" We've only been here a month and you have the most popular boy in school falling in love with you? No wonder you never showed interest in any of the people I tried to set you up with- you've had the hots for Magnus!" Isabelle smiled.

"What?" Alec asked. "Uh- what are you on about?!" Alec nervously laughed. "I'm not gay Isabelle. I don't have any feelings for him- or any boy. I love girls." 

"Are you sure? You know I wouldn't care." Isabelle placed her hand on Alec's shoulder. "It's ok to have feelings for the same sex Alec."

"No. No it's not! Piss off Isabelle!" Alec pushed her hand on his shoulder and stormed off. He ran to the bathroom, locked the cubicle as he stepped in. He hunched over the toilet and felt sick. His heart was beating so fast as he tried to control his breathing. He grasped his chest and he felt lightheaded. His hands were shaking as he tried to stop himself from freaking out. 'She knows' is all that kept repeating in his mind and the thought of being kicked out onto the street plagued his mind. 

Alec never showed up to meet Magnus for lunch. He left Magnus alone and made him feel like an idiot when he saw Alec with an arm around Lydia. He furrowed his eyebrows and cursed himself for believing that a boy fell in love with him. He sighed and went back to his table with sad eyes and sat down, saying nothing. 

Alec looked at Lydia and faked a smile to her. He watched Magnus walk off and his heart broke. He wanted to get up and follow him but he couldn't be around him anymore to risk Isabelle finding out more. He kissed her forehead and 'apologised' and said he should've come to his senses earlier and gone on another date with her. He was surrounded by people and football players. Nobody would suspect anything.

Two weeks later and Alec had been ignoring everyone that he was friends with, including Magnus. Alec felt empty and missed talking to Magnus and hated how snobby Lydia was. Isabelle had not been talking to her brother due to his ignorance and Alec wanted to scream he was gay but he just couldn't get himself to do it. Jace had only been going on about how they should go on a double date and how much he loved Clary. 

Magnus saw Alec around the back of the bleachers. Alec was sat there. He was alone and looked sad and alone and Magnus felt no ounce of sympathy. Magnus walked up to him and shook his head at the boy and wondered how he ever got himself in this mess. He always went for the straight boys and got his heart broken in the end.

"You're an asshole Alec." Magnus sighed. "You're a typical, straight, asshole!" 

"What the fuck are you on about Magnus? I haven't done anything to you." Alec tried not to let himself feel sad. He wanted to apologise badly and kiss Magnus. He wanted to hold him close to his body and be out and proud but he knew it just wasn't going to be on the cards for someone like Alec. 

"Oh yeah! Left me out there like an IDIOT Alec. I thought you were different. I thought you were sweet and- you- you lead me on! Jokes on the bisexual boy who likes to wear makeup! Fooled again by some asshole who thinks they can just play with somebody's emotions just becausr that person is attracted to guys."

"I- I didn't mean to lead you on. I'm just not a-attracted to guys. I-I like Lydia.." Alec lied. 

Magnus sat beside him and put his hand on Alec's arm. "You feel nothing? Do you feel anything when I touch you Alec?"

Alec blushed badly and watched Magnus' hand touch his leg. He felt tingles all over his body and he had never felt so loved. He wanted to push Magnus into the grass and kiss him. "G-Get off me."

"Fine." Magnus removed his hand. "But you never told me Alexander. Do you think about me at night? I bet you do. I bet you can't think of anything else. You're a coward. Scared to come out just because daddy might disapprove. You're such a lick ass to your parents that you don't want to live happily. I wish you luck Alec." Magnus got up and went to turn away. 

Alec sprung up and grabbed Magnus' hand. He spun him around. "I-I'm not gay! I'm not gay Magnus- can't you see that. It's wrong to- it's not right." 

"Fuck off! You're just scared of being who you are Alec. You're scared that someone might disapprove. Well BOOHOO! Get over it. It's life!" Magnus shouted. "I've had to deal with assholes like you that tell me how wrong and gross I am everyday of my life!"

Alec bit his lip and let his grip fall on Magnus' wrist. He took a deep breath in and closed his eyes. "It's not- It's not that easy to just be out and confident and show myself off with pride and shit like that! I need to think about my future. I need my family's buisness. I could lose it all but to you it just seems like a game! What do you have to lose Magnus! My whole family would hate me!" 

"Alec that's not true! I've had to sacrifce so much stuff to be out and proud. I parade myself around as I have gone through so much shit to be open and myself and also I do it so that I don't end up repressed like you." Magnus stared at him. "You don't recognise how much your family, your siblings, actually love you. Your parents don't mean shit Alexander. You deserve to be happy and to be with someone you love and not to be forced to marry a girl and be so tradtional. You've told me before you don't even want the buisness. You're smart enough to do anything you want to do. You don't need to put yourself through all of this.. You also don't need to be so alone in it all. Let people in Alexander. Let people help you. Let.. me help you."

Alec let go out the other man's hand. He shook his head and tears welled up and began to feel so vunerable. He looked around to make sure no-one was listening in to their conversation or that no-one heard it. He broke down and felt many tears fall down his cheeks. He tried to hide his face from Magnus and turned around away from him. "I don't need- I don't need your help Magnus as I am not gay. I don't need- need to hide anything."

Magnus walked around Alec and faced him. "I know that's not true Alec. You just tell me that you're in love with that Lydia and I'll stop myself but I know you feel the same chills around me that I feel for you. Everytime you walk into a room- I- I lose my breath. I can't forget about you Alec! I want to be with you." He walked closer to Alec and looked into his eyes. "I need to be around you to feel happy. I-," He didn't touch Alec but felt so close and the tension between them grew. 

"I- I can't- I need- to be like my fa-father and take the buisness. I can't just-," Alec rambled and he felt a shiver down his spine and he needed to touch Magnus. "Y-You can't play with my feelings like this. I-I love- I like Lydia a lot."

Magnus sighed. He dropped his hands. "Ok. I get the message. My imagination is just 'running wild'." He faked a laugh. "Just- me- pretending some boy actually fell for me. I'm sorry Alec. I'm so sorry." Magnus turned away from Alec and walked away with his body hunched over and his walked looked so sad. 

"Shit." He watched Magnus go and his feet were rooted onto the floor. He shoud've ran after Magnus and apologised yet he just stood there like an idiot. He groaned and kicked his bag in frustration. He cried out in pain as his toe hit the hard book in his bag. He fell to the floor and grapsed his toe and was just left there on the dirty floor crying to himself. 

Isabelle had started to get worried. She hadn't seen Alec all day. She may have been ignoring him but she still worried about his well being. It was a murky day and she cursed the fact that she didn't bring a jacket with her as it starts to rain. She goes near the football field as that is where Alec is normally hanging about. Isabelle furrows when she sees Magnus walk past her with tears in his eyes. She watched him walk off, fast, back towards the school. She was about to follow him and ask what was wrong when she heard a cry of pain. She recognised the shout and then she looked over and saw her brother on the floor. 

"Alec!" Isabelle called out. She ran out towards him and knelt beside him. "Are you ok?!" 

Alec looked up at her and immediatley started sobbing. "You'll hate me- Iz- You'll hate me. I- I can't tell you." He was shaking in her arms and sobbing. "I'm an idiot Isabelle- I can't tell you why- I-," 

"I could never hate you Alec!" She shouted. "Just tell me what is going on! Are you in pain?" 

"I- I am.. I'm- I think-," Alec tried to get the words out but just stuttered. He closed his eyes and sniffed. He shook his head and reluctently opened his eyes and Isabelle was still there looking down at him and wasn't going away this time. They both were getting soaked as the rain picked up but his sister stayed by his side and didn't say a thing until Alec spoke up. 

"I'm not leaving you. We're not leaving until you've told me. You've kept whatever your feeling in for so long Alec and you need to tell someone and just say it out loud." Isabelle hugged her brother tight and let him cry into her shoulder. 

"Iz- I'm not normal. I-I'm not like everyone else." Alec's cries get larger. "I just want to be normal. Like everyone else. Why- Why did I have to be like this?!" 

"Like what Alec?! You just have to tell me. Please!" Isabelle was close to him as they rain kept pouring. 

"I'm gay- I'm gay! Lydia- she's more of a cover and I never really had feelings- uh- for her. I really like Magnus and now I've just ruined everything and he won't ever want me and I'm going to be alone forever and forced to marry someone that I don't love and be lonely forever just so they don't kick me out of our family and- and I can't deal with it all," Alec let go of his sister and looked down at his damaged foot and took a deep breath. He didn't look at her and was scared that she was going to reject him and hate him forever. "Please- tell me - what do you think- I'm so sorry- I'm sorry," Alec kept repeating apologises as he made no eyecontact with his little sister.

"Is that all you are worried about Alec? Oh my- you are born that way Alec there is nothing you could do to change that. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You are perfect. You shouldn't hide it. You deserve everything and will be just as sucsessful as a gay man then as a straight man. You are still my loving big brother and I can't believe you were scared to tell me," Isabelle grabbed Alec's hands and smiled at him. She wiped some tears/rain of his face and smiled at him with her own tear falling down her cheek. "They will never kick you out for something you cannot control. You need to tell Lydia the truth and break up with her and get Magnus back. I know he feels the same way."

Alec managed to smile at his sister and sat up from where he was sat. His clothes were drained and his toe was in a lot of pain. He got up and flinched out of the pain. Isabelle helps him balance and carries both of their bags. Alec decides to go to the nurses office and gets his toe checked out. He had just bruised them a little and she advised to sit out of the next football game. He sighed but agreed. 

The next day and Alec returned to school and Magnus saw and ignored him. Alec went up to Lydia in the cafeteria and sat alone with her. He noticed Magnus looking at them from across the building and he knew he just had to tell her the truth. He explained how he realised he was actually gay and that he wouldn't want to lead her on. He was a bit worried when she didn't anything then his worst fear was realised when she screamed at him and the whole school turned their way.

"GAY? I should've known you were one of them!" Lydia shouted out loud so that everyone would hear. The whole school including his football team looked and stared at Alec and felt so insecure and began to shake. He made eye contact with Jace who looked so confused and shocked. He wondered how much Jace was about to hate him. His heart felt like it had sunk as people began to whisper about him. He looked back at Lydia and his face fell. She looked sorry. "I'm sorry Alec..," She whispered. "I didn't mean.. to do that."

Alec made eyecontact with Magnus who felt nothing but apologetic for Alec. Alec's mind was filled with people's voices of disappointment and laughter. He got up, his chair falling to the ground. Everyone watched as he ran out of the cafeteria and out of the school. He made it to his car when he turned around and Magnus was right behind him. He flinched as he was frightened that Magnus now hated him due to their conversation a day prior. He struggled in his pockets to get his keys out and turned around to get in the car to drive away.

"Alec! Wait!" Magnus begged him to stay. "Please- I'm so sorry about that. No-one deserves to be outed like that."

"It- It was meant to be my choice to tell everyone. That-That's what all those blogs told me. I was meant to make the decision to come out and she just-just took that away from me. All my friends know now- my family- everyone. I can't- do this." Alec bit his lip. He looked at Magnus with a sad look. "But- yeah- about yesterday Magnus. You do- You do make me feel these things and more. I've never fallen so hard for somebody and I was so confused. When you touched me- ah- I felt everything. When you talk- I don't know Magnus. I need you too."

Magnus' face softened. He moved close into Alec's personal space. He pushed Alec up against his car and his expression turned into something of passion. He looked into the other boys beautiful eyes and a soft smiled formed onto his face. He moved his hands around the boy's body and they fell to his hips. Alec felt nervous and was anticipating Magnus to make the first move. Alec moved his arms around Magnus' neck and slowly moved his face close to him. Alec smiled wide at Magnus and then went to kiss him when Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Simon ran out. The two boys jumped apart and Alec swore he would get back at them all one day. Alec blushed as his family and friends ran up to him and told him they totally knew he was gay and they were asking if he was ok and he had all of their support. Alec chuckled and thanks them all and gave them a hug. Alec looked over at Magnus who gave him a supporting smile.

Everyone cleared out and it was only Alec and Magnus who moved into the backseat of the car. Magnus' legs were placed upon Alec's lap and they were talking and catching up. 

"You know, Alexander, I'm so proud of you. You've totally embraced this whole thing." Magnus leant his head back on the window of the backseat. 

"I mean it was forced out of me but I am glad I had you with me or I don't think I could've done it." Alec chuckled. He looked over at Magnus and it heart felt full. "God- you look so good Magnus." He chuckled. "Uh- I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner with me or something- a date. Like- as my boyfriend or friend if you don't want that label or you don't even have to go out or we could go with other people if you don't feel comfortable."

Magnus chuckled. He sat up and climbed into Alec's lap. He placed his hands either side of Alec and kissed him on the forehead. "I'd love to go anywhere with you my boyfriend."

Alec's jaw dropped and he felt something come over him when Magnus sat on his lap. He'd never had a proper relationship and he had never even had a kiss longer than a peck. Alec put his hands across Magnus' sides and looked up into his eyes. "Wow.." He mumbled. "You- You are just- so gorgeous." Alec felt like he was going to drool if he looked at his new boyfriend for any longer.

"Well thank you Alexander. I must say you are the most handsome person I know." Magnus thread his fingers through the small rip in Alec's jacket. He played with the jacket and leaned close into his boyfriend. "Hmm," He hummed. "Can I kiss you?" Magnus asked. 

Alec's eyes widened and he felt speachless. He nodded immediatley. "Yes please." He finally added. "Yes- I would like that A LOT!" 

Magnus chuckled and drew his face closer to Alec's. He kissed the corner of his mouth and placed his hands on Alec's shoulders. Alec closed his eyes in preperation and Magnus just wished he could take a photo due to how adorable his partner looked. Magnus finally placed his lips onto Alec's and they melted into each other's grips. Magnus' hand immediatley moved to the back of his boyfriend's neck and Alec's hands then explored the others sides. They both had their eyes shut as Alec relished in the warmth of his boyfriend. Alec's nose bumped into Magnus' and he felt himself go more red due to how awkward he was acting. 

Magnus pulled away and their lips fell apart with a pop. Magnus smiled at him and whispered into the other boy's ear, "Relax," and then returned their lips. Alec felt flushed as the weight of another body so close made his stomach sink. Magnus began to enhance the kiss and make it more passionate. He pushed the jacket of his boyfriends shoulders and left his biceps exposed. Alec moaned into the kiss and put his hand up Magnus' shirt and began to lift it up. Magnus tore his lips away and moved them over to Alec's exposed neck.

"Jesus-," Alec groaned. "Feels so good Magnus-,"

Magnus smirked as he felt something grow in his boyfriend's lap and he began to move his hips around to cause some friction. He sucked on his boyfriend's neck and made sure there would be a mark to prove it the next day. His boyfriend's head fell back as he groaned in the pleasure of the moment. Magnus moved his hands down to Alec's belt and began to play with his belt. He missed his boyfriends lips so moved back to kissing him. Magnus went to unbuckle the metal buckle they were interupted by a knock on the window. Alec's hands flew from underneath Magnus shirt and they pulled apart from each other. Alec pouted and looked up to see Jace and Isabelle with their bags. They were smirking at Alec and Alec wished he could fall away. Magnus grinned. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek and climbed off his lap. 

"Idiots." Alec mumbled and pushed his jacket back on. He opened the door and awkwardly looked at his two siblings.

"Well then!" Isabelle laughed. "That was something else." 

Jace looked shocked. "Didn't know you had it in you Brother." 

Alec glared at them. "Just get in the car."

"Next time get a room!" Jace added and climbed in. 

Magnus walked around to his boyfriend and allowed Isabelle to get in. His faint lipstick were smudged around his lips and Alec thought he was so hot. They shared a peck on the lips and Alec had never felt more happy. 

"I'll see YOU later Alexander." He winked. "We can continue what we just started. Somewhere." 

Alec watched Magnus walked off with a massive smile on his face. He touched his lips with his finger and missed the feeling of his boyfriend already. He got into the drivers seat and looked at his two siblings. "I don't want to hear a word!" 

"You look like you have lipstick on!" Isabelle giggled. "You might want to wipe that off before you see mum and dad."

Alec looked into the mirror and just grinned. His BOYFRIEND did that too him. 

"You're lovesick and gross," Jace looked at his older brother who was busy admiring himself in the car mirror.

"Oh says you!" Alec remarked over how obsessed Jace was with Clary and he would say the same to Izzy who has started to develop a thing with the nerdy Simon. 

They all arrived home and as Alec stepped in the house they were met with their mother and father. His mother and father both stood against the wall in the open area of the house as you first walk in. His mother looked angry, but only towards his father, and his dad was staring right at Alec with fury.

"Hello Alec." His father spoke coldly. Robert, their father, completley ignored the other two siblings and then gestured Alec to follow him into the living room. The 3 of them sat down.

"The school called today. They said you had a panic attack during lunch and didn't turn up to your lesson afterwards. They told us you were 'outed' as a homosexual in front of the school. Is this true Alec? Are you gay?"

Alec froze. He had not planned on telling his parents as their reaction was the one he was most scared of. 

"Alec. Please tell us the truth." His mother spoke with more warmth then Alec was used to with her. 

"Well- uh- I mean. Yeah." He nodded. "I'm sorry Dad- I know you hate people who are gay but I can't help it. It's not my choice. I can't- can't help feeling this way."

"Shit." His dad cursed. "You're gay?! You have GOT to be kidding me. No son of mine will be GAY. It's not right Alec, have I not told you that?! Do you do this to disobey me. Is this all some sort of game to you? You'll ruin our families reputation."

Alec cowered in fear of his father. He had expected this sort of reaction but not to the extent of this. "Uh- It's not a joke- I-,"

"Robert that is quite enough! You forget who actually owns our buisness and this house. I will not hesistate to drop you and make you move back to your mother if you even speak to Alec like that again."

"What are you on about Maryse?" Robert asked and Alec just felt his jaw drop as he watched the exchange. "I'm not letting you, a woman, speak to me like that! I will not have a gay son."

"Well- you are no longer going to live here then. You're a rubbish father anyway. You will pack your stuff and move back home. I will not have a husband who is both sexist and homophobic. I run this commpany and this home and I will not tolerate such hate. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Fine!" His father admitted 10 minutes later after a back and forth argument between his parents. 

Robert stormed out of the room. "I'm so sorry- that was very sudden. I've been trying to get away from him for a while now. He's not the right one for me. Alec- you should never be scared to tell me anything. I am sorry I haven't been more warm to you in the past. I have not been a good mother but I will try to be. Do you have a boyfriend? What about Isabelle and Jace? Do they have people in their lives?"

"Um.. yes. I have a boyfriend. We only started seeing each other today. His, uh, name is Magnus. He's beautiful Mum and he's like- popular and confident. He's the best person in my life- you know. Isabelle has a sort of boyfriend called Simon and Jace has been seeing a girl called Clary for two weeks." 

"Well- Alec. I would like to get to know each of these lovely young ones. I would like to be involved in your life Alec." Maryse smiled and took her son's hand. "I am so proud of you."

Alec smiled at his mum and gave her a hug. "I love you mum."

"I love you too Son. Is there anything coming up in your school soon?" Maryse smiled. 

"Well- next month. I had to sit out of the first football game because I hurt my foot but next month I get to play in my first game and I would love for you to come and watch?" 

"I would love that."

Alec explained to his siblings what happened and they all watched their father leave from Alec's bedroom window. It was a bittersweet feeling as he had been their father but he was such an asshole to them their entire life. Alec sat on his bed with both of his siblings and spoke about everything with them. How he realised he was gay and his little fling he had with a boy at the summer camp they went to last year. Nothing really happened between them but it helped Alec understand himself. They spoke about how much Alec hid everything and Isabelle planned their trip to pride and Alec just loved how supporting they were. 

A few months later and the boys had been dating for all of those. They had been on loads of dates and Magnus even had met Maryse. They were so in love and everyone was sort of sick over how cute they were. They had been to so many different resturants and Magnus had gifted him an omamori which Magnus carried everywhere with him. He never was seen without it and that always made Alec happy whenever Magnus would just bring it out and hold it. It was a lovely thought that Magnus appreciated it so much. 

Alec was texting Magnus as he laid in bed at night. He texted him a selfie and felt warm as Magnus responded with a photo of himself. Alec replied with a bunch of heart eye emojis. 

Alec felt like he should be a bit risky. He texted Magnus a photo of his torso which was exposed which showed of his abs. He then added a message. 'Wish you were here xx' 

Magnus recieved the text and felt himself warm up. 'You continue to surprise me each day Alexander. x" He texted back. He looked at the photo and took a sharp breath in. He wanted to be there to kiss them abs and to make him feel good. He wanted to sit on his boyfriend's lap and tease him and make him feel something he's never felt before. 'God- thinking about you so much after that photo. You drive me crazy xx' He added as he stripped down to his boxers. He sent a photo of his hand going underneath his boxers and wondered if he went too fast. 

Alec's eyes widened quickly. He looked at his phone and his mouth watered. He studied the photo and zoomed in. His boyfriend was wearing deep red boxers that were low on his body. His hand was under the fabric and it was driving him crazy. 

'Magnus.. that's so hot' He texted quickly. 

'What should I do Alec? Should I touch myself thinking of you?" 

Alec was lost for words. He stripped himself of his pyjamas and sent a similar photo. His boxers were futher down and his hand was clearly clasped around his hard-on. He felt his cock growing more and more as he thought about Magnus being there beside him. He thought about Magnus' hand creeping down his leg and touching him and making him feel so loved. His thoughts were filled with Magnus kneeling in front of him and the thought alone was driving him crazy. 

He sent his photo and replied to Magnus. 'I want you to touch yourself Magnus. Think about me. I want to be there with you so badly and feel your body all over mine. I crave your touch Magnus.'

Magnus groaned. He took his boxers down and did what Alec told him to do. He bit on his lips as he tried to stay silent. He sent a video of it to Alec just for proof and sent it along with a winky face. He was larger than average and looked so good from Alec's point of view. 

'Wish I could touch you Magnus- wish I could put it in my mouth. God- I can't wait to see you and be with you. I'd suck you and put it all in my mouth and you would pull my hair and control me. I'm so hard thinking about you.' 

Magnus was shocked about how good Alec was at this. He licked his lips and imagined the weight of Alec's tounge all over his tip. He needed it now. 

'Gonna have you so hard when I see you next' Alec messaged again.

They text back and forth all night. Alec is tired the next morning but filled with so much love. He wakes up early and gets dressed in an outfit that Magnus would appreciate. He wore very skinny black jeans along with a tight shirt that showed off his muscles. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. He looked amazing for his boyfriend. He greeted his mother and gave her a big hug and then drove the whole family to school. Magnus was right there waiting for him. Alec's whole face lit up when he saw him and his siblings chuckled. They all got out and Alec ran towards his lover and gave him a kiss. 

He whispered up into his lover's ear. "I had a lovely night last night,"

Magnus giggled. "So did I dear Alexander. A lovely time. In fact- I thought that afterschool we could continue what we were up to back at my apartment. Get it on."

Alec smirked. "Well, yeah. I would, uh, really love that." 

"Mhm, I thought so," Magnus hummed. "I am looking forward to it. A lot."

Alec turned to his siblings. "You two are going to have to get a lift home or something- I'm going around Magnus' tonight." 

"Oh?" Isabelle wiggled her eyebrows while Jace mimed 'lets get it on' by Marvin Gaye. Alec pushed Jace and told him to shut up. 

Magnus giggled and put his arms around Alec's waist. He kissed him gently on the back of the neck and smiled. "My Alexander and me are going to have the most wonderful evening." Magnus let go and then took Alec's hand as they walked away together.

Isabelle and Jace looked at each other and smiled. They both felt so happy and proud of their older brother and for him to be able to hold his boyfriend's hand was such a big moment for him and for him to be happy was something they had not seen in a while. 

The whole day was going too slow for Magnus' taste. He couldn't wait for their evening together but the whole day seemed to be the longest school hours he had ever had. The classes dragged on and the lectures were boring because all Magnus could think of was Alec. They sat alone together, eventually, at lunch and were constantly flirting and kissing at the table. Alec could not wait for the end of the day. 

"Magnus- I just want to let you know- I've never.. uh.. actually.. done IT before, you know?" He mumbled.

"That is fine Alexander. I'll show you the steps darling. ALL of them." Magnus smirked. Magnus put his hand on Alec's thigh. "You're going to be so good at it babe." 

Alec smiled and looked down at Magnus' hand. He put his hand over it and moved it so it was on his crotch. He looked Magnus in his eyes and licked his lips. "You actually make me crazy."

Magnus squeezed and laughed when Alec closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Fuuucckk," Alec whispered which made Magnus laugh once more. 

"There will be more of that tonight Alexander" Magnus said with a flirty tone.

Alec looked at his partner. Neither had said the words 'I love you' yet. He smiled at his boyfriend and took his hands. "I need to also tell you something very important tonight. It's something I've been wanting to say for a while,"

Magnus titled his head. "What is it? Anything for me to worry about?" 

"Well- no. It's quite the opposite. It's good. I think." Alec felt nervous that maybe Magnus didn't think the same. 

"Well then, my Alexander, I am very much looking forward to it." He gave Alec a kiss on the lips yet Alec's nerves did not go away.

Alec came to the end of the day and his nerves were sky rocketing. He was pacing back and forth in his last period which turns out to be a free. He takes some deep breaths and Isabelle rolls her eyes at him. She tells him that Magnus and his relationship his strong and that she is sure Magnus returned the sentiment. Alec shook his head and brought attention to the fact that they've never said it before and that Alec has never said to anyone apart from his family. Isabelle tells him how he is just overreacting like he does with everything. Isabelle walks up to him and then gives him a good luck hug when the bell rings. 

"Shit!" Alec swears to himself. "Right. I got this. I got it. He's going to be so surprised and stuff-" 

Alec walked up to his car and waited for his boyfriend. He fiddled with his keys in his hand and looked down at his shoes. He jumped when Magnus suddenly came out of nowhere and said hello to him. He flinched and dropped his keys, nervously laughing. He bent down to pick them up and when he looked up Magnus was giggling.

"What?" Alec blushed. "What's funny?" 

"You. You're adorable." Magnus walked up to Alec and put his arms around his waist. "Sooo adorable."

Alec huffed. He leant in and kissed his boyfriend for a few seconds. He moved away and put his hand on Magnus' cheek and his heart was pumping when Magnus leant into it. They move apart and get into Alec's car. Alec put his key in his ignition and started his engine. Magnus steps in and puts his seatbelt on. They look at each other and both can feel their excitment. 

He drives the usual route over to Magnus' apartment. He parks up and then they go up the lift to his room. Magnus grabs Alec's hand and then pulls him into the room. They open up the apartment and quickly close it afterwards. They smile at each and Magnus pushed Alec up against the door. 

"You still want to do this?" Magnus purred. 

"Yeah- need it. Need you." Alec tugged at Magnus' clothes. "Like now." 

Magnus grabbed Alec's arm and they ran into Alec's bedroom. They giggled with each other as they kissed and made out. Alec pushed Magnus onto the bed and attatched their lips in a passionate kiss. Magnus pushed off Alec's jacket and then pulled at his t-shirt, it's tossed aside and lands far away from the bed but neither boy cares. Alec focuses on Magnus' buttons on his shirt and manages to get it off. Alec moans into their kisses and hums in surprise when Magnus flips them over. He pulls away from the kiss and finishes taking his shirt off. He puts it on the floor and licks his lips.

"You look so good right now," He puts his fingers on Alec's chest. He lowers his hand at a painful speed and rubs Alec's boner. Alec closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Magnus takes his time to discover and explore hi partners body. His hand runs down Alec's sides whilst he licks around Alec's sensitive nipples. He pulls down his trousers along with boxers and leaves Alec exposed. He joins in and takes off the rest of his clothes. Alec looks over Magnus' body and takes a breath of surprise. He's so beautiful. Alec traces his fingers down Magnus' spine and felt so hot as he feels the beautiful man grinding down on him. 

"I want to taste you Alexander." Magnus look up at him with those golden brown eyes and his lips are open and wide. Alec can't handle how hot he is and the way he says his name along with something so obsence gives Alec feelings that he never thought he'd actually feel. Alec nods quickly and pleads for Magnus. 

Magnus moves up from the bed. He grabs the muscular boy's legs and positions him at the end of the bed. He kneels down in between Alec's legs and looks up at him and Alec swears that look should be illegal. Magnus starts by licking slowly up his shaft which already drives Alec insane. Alec's eyes are scrunched up and his tounge is hanging out of his mouth and his hair is all messed up from their kissing. Magnus has never seen a more beautiful sight and he plans to keep it. Magnus swirls his tounge just around the tip of Alec's cock. He moves his hand around the base and moves it up and down as he continues to lick the tip. Magnus then, after what seemed like ages, took Alec into his mouth. The sensation and weight of his mouth caused Alec's hips to thrust upwards which caused Magnus to take him even deeper. Alec brought his hand down to his partners hair and he tugged on it and his moans grew louder as Magnus looked up and made eyecontact with him as he tasted him. Alec felt like he was going to pass out due to how much pleasure he was recieving. Magnus was an expert at this and had to bite down on his bottom lip to conceal the obscene noises that Alec was filling the room with. Magnus groaned as Alec pulled his hair and it just made him feel more starved of Alec's touch. He pulled himself off Alec and licked his lips. 

"Fuck- you taste so good," Magnus licked his lips as he swallowed some of Alec's preum. 

"You- You have no idea how hot you look right now." Alec's eyes were filled with lust and passion as he kept eyecontact with the beautiful man.

Magnus kept his hand wrapped around his dick and then licked straight up his shaft once more and he did again and again and it was such a tease. "Fuck- Magnus- so good,"

"Uh- fuck!" Alec cursed as Magnus took all of Alec's dick in his mouth. Alec kept his head there for a little. The sound of Magnus gagging on his dick was one of the most attractive things he had ever heard. Alec felt himself getting close. "Magnus- shit- i'm going-,"

Instead of pulling away Magnus kept sucking Alec off. Alec's hips kept thrusting up into Magnus' mouth as he was close to cumming. He gripped Magnus' hair and pulled it as he came suddenly in the others mouth. He screamed out in pleasure as Magnus swallowed. Alec was close to drooling at the sight in front of him. Magnus on his knees with his cum falling down his chin. Alec widened his eyes and took some deep breaths.

"That was- fuck- that was amazing." Alec laughed. Magnus took the cum that went down his chin and put it on his fingers. He sucked it off his finger as he continued eye contact and Alec was about to faint. 

"What do you want me to do to you Magnus?" Alec picked his boyfriend up and put him in his lap. "Can I fuck you?"

"Fuck yeah-" Magnus hums.

Magnus gets himself ready by opening himself up for Alec and does it for the other boy to watch. His face is screwed up and he was letting out little moans. Alec sat down on a seat and just watched his boyfriend. He kissed him on the forehead and asked him where the condoms were. He got one out of the beside table and ripped open the packaging carefully. He pinched the top of the condom and rolled it on. 

Magnus crawled onto the gold satin bed sheets and placed himself on his hand and knees. Alec moved up behind him and placed his hands on his boyfriends perfect hips. He slowly pushed into his boyfriend and groaned at the feeling. He closed his eyes and stayed still, relishing the feeling. He kept pushing in and jumped after he heard his boyfriend let out a small yelp that sounded like he was in pain. 

"Are you ok?!" Alec worried. He went to pull out but was stopped by Magnus. 

"I'm fine Alexander. Just need to get used to it- you're big-," He moaned deeply and closed his eyes. "Feels- fuck- so good,"

"God that's hot-," Alexander looked down at the image in front of him. He licked his lips and ran a finger down the boy's arched back. "You tell me when I should Magnus."

"Alexander, fuck, now. Need to feel you." Magnus closed his eyes and his mouth fell open as Alexander began to move. He started slowly but the feeling off his cock around Magnus was too much. He began to speed up. He grabbed the boy's hips harder than before and the pace of his thrusts just kept increasing. He couldn't control himself. How could he when someone so gorgeous was there on his knees for him. Magnus crunched up the bedsheets in his hand as he moaned loudly from Alec's thrusts. Alec leans forward and sucks on the side of Magnus'neck. He lightly bit on the skin and groaned from the pleasure of being inside Magnus. 

"Alexander! T-Thats so fucking-" He stopped midsentence as Alec hit his sweet spot. He screamed out in pleasure. "Fuck- there!" Alec closed his eyes and just felt overwhelmed that he was able to be with this boy. 

Alec moved one hand around to Magnus' cock and started to jerk him off as he thrusted. Magnus bit down on his lip. They went on like this for a while until Magnus felt close. "Shit- Alexander- I'm gonna- go-fuck!" He came all over his golden bed sheets. Alec thrusted a few more times into his boyfriend and gripped so hard on his hips as he came again inside the condom. Alec pulled out and collapsed beside him.

They looked at each other and giggled. It had been worth waiting for their special moment together and everything that had lead to this was also worth it. Alec was so glad they did move otherwise he would have never met the love of his life. He had been waiting years for him and he was never letting him go. He took the condom off and threw it in the bin. They cleaned up the cum on the sheet while laughing and calling themselves messy. Alec licks a bit of the cum from his finger as Magnus cleans it up with some tissues and griminaces at his boyfriend. 

A few hours later and they put a film on whilst they were were lead together on the bed. They had their boxers on so there was less of a chance they would want to get it on again. Alec was watching Magnus watch the program they had put on and he began to play with his hair. 

"So- there is something I really wanted to tell you. Something very important." Alec whispered as he put his arms closer around his lovers waist. He bit his lip and then took some deep breaths. "It is hard for me to say because I don't want to make a fool myself as you might not like accept it or something-,"

"What is it Alec?" Magnus paused the tv and turned to face the black haired muscular man. He kissed him lightly on the lips and reminded him that he would always be there for him and he will always accept him unless he turned out to be a serial killer or something."

"Right. Here I go." Alec's hands took Magnus' and he looked him straight in his face.

"Magnus. I'm in love with you. I love you." Alec whispered. "I love you." He repeated as if he was happy to get it out. He needed to express to Magnus how much he meant to him and although they are just three words, they meant everything. 

Magnus' face lit up. He teared up. "I love you too Alexander Lightwood. Forever."

"Are you ok Magnus?" Alec put their foreheads together and cuddled him as he began to cry. 

"I've had quite a few lovers for my age Alexander but no-one has ever told me they loved me. Not even my family has said something of such integrity. I love you so much. You mean everything to me."

"I can't see why no-one would. I love you, you're perfect."

5 years later and the boys had graduated in university and were now working properly and lived domestically. Alec became a lawyer and Magnus was the best newly qualified history teacher in the state. They were living together. They had been for 3 years.

"We're so domestic. Thank you pup," Magnus smiled.

"I told you Mags, don't try and make 'pup' a thing," Alexander laughed. "And, yeah, we are. I was going to wait until later but seeing you like this- I just can't."

"What is it my Alexander?" Magnus tilted his head and began to feel worried that he was going to break off their LONG relationship. His hands began to shake as Alec took them into his. 

"Well. I just-I will always love you and I want to prove that. You're all that matters to me in this world. I only ever need you." Alec went onto one knee. He fiddled in his pocket and picked out a red velvet box. He opened it up and the most beautiful ring came out. Magnus' knees went weak and his mouth opened. 

"No way!!" Magnus smiled wide. 

"Yeah way. Will you- uh- will you marrry me?" Alexander Lightwood was never more happy than he had been at this point of time when Magnus accepted his proposal and kissed him against the wall. He sat there and figured out he could hold the world in his hands as he realised that his world was his fiance. He hung the moon and the stars and every good thing in life will be heightened as he weds the most beautiful guy that he could ever meet. It wasn't the most romantic proposal but it was perfect for them. It was just them two and for a moment no-one else even existed.

And they lived happy ever after.


End file.
